Waking up
by fantasybrain57
Summary: After a run in with 100, 5 is nearly killed and is left in a coma like state will 7 be able to see the light at the end of this tunnel? Please review and this one goes out to Chibijamie for being a great supporter of 5x7


Waking up

**Disclaimer: 9 belongs to its creator Shane Acker and Focus Features. I don't own anything and all original characters are property of their respective owners. **

Life can sometimes be unforgiving, 9 and his friends knew this better than anyone. It had been four days since 5 was nearly killed by one of the machines' own versions of 9's kind. 9 could remember the evil laugh 100 gave out when 5 threw himself between her and one of his daughters 77. Although 5's training in hand to hand combat from one of 3 and 4's many collection of books helped him in some situations, he still wasn't fast enough to stop 100 completely. Her fingers in her left arm were sharper than daggers and pierced him through his left shoulder. 9 could have sworn he saw a green mist as he was skewered which meant the psycho had pierced not only his body, but damaged his soul as well. That shouldn't have even been possible! 5 got the last laugh when he brought his sword with his right hand in a way that cut 100's arm and her right eye clean off. She ran off into the emptiness screaming as loud as she could.

As 9 carried 5 back to the clock tower barely clinging to life all he kept asking was if 77 was alright. 9 wasn't surprised in the least, 5 always had big heart and always put others above him even if it put his own life in danger. 9 told 77 to go find her mother as he carried 5 to the workshop where he would most likely find 2. When 2 turned around to see why 9 was causing such a commotion he froze when he saw 5's condition. He dropped everything he was doing and started to work on 5 not even bothering to ask what happened.

196 heard 9's frantic cries for help and rushed to see what happened to her mate. As she was running to the workshop 7 sped past so quick 196 stumbled a bit. She saw 7 rush into the workshop and heard a cry of shock and horror that made her think the worst, but the reality was far more gruesome. 5 had a hole on his shoulder that went straight through and had even damaged the frame work of his body. There was a faint green glow coming from the wound that made her feel more uneasy, whatever did this could even damage their souls, it seemed like something that came out of a nightmare. When she laid her eyes on 7 her heart sank even more. She was holding 5's hand crying and begging him to wake up. "5, please you can't die, you can't leave me again!" "196 please get 7 out of here, 9 quick I need your help!" 196 took 7 kicking and screaming out of the room when something clicked in her head. _What did 7 mean by saying again?_

When 2 finally gave the good news that 5 was ok, but unconscious, 7 was the first in the room to see him and for the past 4 days never left his side. Their children came every day to see if maybe he would wake or at least murmur something to show that he was getting better they might as well have been staring at a corpse. The others started to fear the worst, that 5 would be stuck in this coma like state.

On the fifth day 7 was filled with more sorrow than anyone thought would be possible even 1 who always had to fight her with everything gave her some comforting words. 7 was exhausted, she had slept no more than 3 hours a day only enough to keep her optics opened. That night 77 and her twin 55 walked in to check up how their mother was doing. "Mommy why won't daddy wake up?" 55 asked. 7 looked at her and tried to smile, she failed miserably. "I don't know sweetie he must be very tired, I'm sure he'll wake up soon" 77 just stared at the ground knowing full well she was responsible for her father's current state. 7 knew what her daughter was thinking about, 9 had explained to her what happened when things finally settled down. "Honey look at me, this isn't your fault" "Mom yes it is if I listened and stayed behind daddy wouldn't have gotten hurt and …" "77 that's enough" 7 held her close reassuring her that she wasn't to blame. As 100's face flashed into her head she promised herself one thing _if I ever see that bitch again I'm going to tear her to pieces for doing this to my family_. "77 take your sister and go to bed it's getting late" "ok mommy, but you should sleep too daddy wouldn't like to see you like this" with that the twins started making their way back to their room.

7 watched her youngest children walking out, but they stayed behind the curtain to wait a little longer. They were right 5 wouldn't want to see 7 in her current state. She reached over and held his hand and kissed his forehead and whispered "I love you" Just as she was sliding her hand out it snagged one of his fingers which caused her to jerk back a bit. She blamed her exhaustion for not noticing before. Then she noticed that his fingers tightened when she tried to take her hand out, she froze. "5?" she leaned in and heard a whisper. "_Don't leave me_" 7 couldn't believe it _he's awake!_ 5 slowly opened his single optic and tried to move with a groan. "Don't move" she placed her hand on his chest and set him back down. He held his head when he remembered what had happened "Is 77 alright?" "Yes 5 thanks to you" she placed her hand on his leather patch and kissed him.

The twins ran into the room hearing their father's voice. "Daddy!" "Hey kids" came his raspy voice. Both little girls threw themselves on him completely forgetting his injury. "Ouch, not so rough okay?" "Oh sorry daddy" 77 looked up at 5 and smiled. She just buried her face in 5's chest that somehow always made her feel safe. 55 held on to his arm as if he would go back to sleep again if she let go. "Daddy… we thought… you left us…" 5 looked at his daughter with a surprised look and brought her closer to him. "I would never leave you like that" he looked over at 7 and continued "any of you" If 7 could cry she probably would have been unable to contain herself when she heard 5 say that.

"We should go to bed; I'm starting to miss my own bed" 5 lifting up the mood again. The twins bounded to their room to go to bed quicker they were going to tell everyone the good news at sunrise. 5 struggled getting out of bed as 7 worried that he should stay until morning. "I think I've caused you enough pain for a while" was all he said. As he lay down on his bed 7 cuddled as close as she could at the opposite side of his new battle scar. "I love you 7" "I love you too 5" with that he kissed her forehead and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 7 stayed awake a little longer contemplating why one of the kindest beings in the world could suffer so much. She stroked his leather patch and put an arm around him. _Some protector I am_ she thought to herself. 7 took one last look at 5 and murmured him a promise "_You will never feel pain like this again"_ with that she went to her first peaceful sleep in days, 5 would never have to worry again.

**What did you think, please leave reviews I am trying to get better with my writing helps with college stuff. Oh and I should thank Chibijamie for being an awesome story creator. Last thing I changed some details from your characters Chibi so don't flame me too bad.**


End file.
